Hands at sea
by White Winged Angel 13
Summary: What happens when Kagome H. goes on a boat all alone to go to Inu island to pick up the Shikon no Tama and gets attacked by pirate yorki! So what does this seventeen year old beauty do as to not get caught? She dresses as a boy of course! HAULTS!
1. Hard rain

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or co.

------------------

Hey this is my fourth storie I've wrote so please go and see my others on my bio page ok I'll stop typing about me and start with the storie!

-----------------------------------------------------

Ok on with it!

Inu/Kag

--------------

Hands at sea ch.1 Hard rain

-------------------------------------------------------

It was raining and hard.

A man came up on deck to comand his crew.

After all he was the captin of "The White Dog".

"Keh! Hurry up Miroku and pull the sails down I can't have them riped!" Yelled the silver hired, Amber eyed, Dog eared captin to his first mate up in the "Crows nest".

"Aye, aye captin! I'll get on ti right away! Yelled his first mate Miroku coming down along with the big white drenched sails of "The White Dog".

"Hey Kouga! Take what ever food we have left with the crew below deck to the cellers!" He yelled through the rough wind.

"Aye, aye capen!" Thet all yelled piretley and took the food that was left below

----------------------------------------

A girl walked up on deck with an umbrella over her head.

The raven haired brown eyed girl leand a little over the railing of "The White Angle". (Hey that's part of my pen name! Oh shutting up now!)

"I'm the onley person on this ship...maybe because of what my father said..." _"Women are bad luck to have on a ship"_ Was what he had told her.

'Even my own father woulden't come with me after I even begged him to come with me to go to Inu island to pick up the Shikon no Tama...and what if...'

"Stop thinking you'll get attacked by pirate yorki...youki...YORKI!"

"Stop it! stop it! STOP IT!" She yelled to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey captin I see another ship in view!" Said one of the crew.

"I bet they have more food and fresh water..." He mimbled under his breath.

"All right were going and piliging that other ship! All Hands On Deck!" yelled the silver hired captin pointing a clawed finger twords the other ship.

------------------------------------------

The ravin haired girl reentered the ship and sat down in frount of a tellagraph machine and started clicking on it with her index finger.

Here's how it wnt in words instead of clicks.

(This is for Sango (S:) and this is for Kagome (K:) )

K:"Hey is Sango there?"

S: "Yes I'm here what's up Kagome?"

K: "Not much but rain...I just wanted to talk to someone."

S: " Yah I know what you mean! Kohaku wont shutup! because of all that suger you gave him so why did you give it to him?"

K: "To annoy you!"

S: "I knew it! Oh wait I have to go my dad's comeing and it I get caught...bi!"

K: "Bi Sango!"

Kagome was about to get out of her chair when something hit the side of the ship full force knocking her to the floor.

Geting up off the floor Kagome peared out the small port hole and saw a ship with a black flag three dogs on it with fire n the back of them and two katnanas in the back as well.

K: "Sango wait!"

S: "What is it Kagome..."

K: "There is another ship a pirate ship! Help Sango!"

S: "I'll do what I can!"

K: "Ok hurry!"

Kagome got out of her chair and ran to her room.

She opened a door to where she stached some clothes where and pulled out long pants, uh baggey white shirt and uh scarf used for cool mornings.

Kagome pulled off her high heals and pulled and pulled on something elce with socks. ( Don't know what type she's whereing)

Then she pulled off her long light blue dress and tied the scarf around her uper body and pulled so it would tighten and flaten the lumps of flesh.

Kagome then pulled on the baggy white shirt that hid her curves verry well then she pulled on the pants.

But then she had a problem...'_My hair!'_

-----------------------------------

Ok first chap and ya got to rember to draw your own pictures from a seen and send it to me to look at and thanx!

-White Winged Angel 13

---------------


	2. Family members

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with my other stories and home so I decided since It would be Christmas in the morning that I would give my first and only reviewer a chapter (Psycho-Sango)

Called 'family members' so enjoy! And a Merry Christmas to you all!

---------------------------------

Inu/Kag

----------

Hands at sea ch.2 Fanily members

------------------------------------------------------

Kagome panicked 'There sure to find out that I'm a woman all because of my long hair!'

She scrambled around the room and found a long dark red scarf and put her hair into a bun.

Then she tyed the scarf around her hair. "There that aut to do it." She momboled to herself.

Then she heard feet coming up to her door. The door slamed open to revil to men.

They came in and picked her up by her arms as one of them knocked her to the floor and held her head down with his strengh but she could still see straight.

"Leme go!" She yelled trying to not sound girley.

"Mmmmmm I thought no one was on this ship…" A man in purple beaten shirt and black baggy pants said. He had a small poney tail and had dark blue eyes.

"Well apparently father doesn't like me…" Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Well sir I'm sorry bot this but I'm going to have to take ya to the capte…" He said calmly.

"Hey wait your…your brother Miroku!?" She asked hope in her brown eyes.

"What do you mean!?" He said staggering back.

"Well tell these bruts to let me go and I'll tell you!" She yelled at him.

"Fine…men let him go but lock the door behind you and I'll knock the code."

He said the two men nooded and left.

"Well?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ok…but don't tell please brother?" She asked and he said 'Yes'.

"Ok but you promised." Kagome said as she dropped the voice and picked up her normile one.

She took off the scarf that held her hair and let her raven black hair fall to the small of her back.

"Ka…Kagome is that you?!" He uncrossed his arms and crossed the room twords her.

"Yes Miroku it's me."Kagome said hugging him tightly.

"My little sister why are you here and alone?" Asked Miroku breaking the hug.

"I was on my way to Inu island to pick up the Shikon no tama but… I was stoped by you…" Said Kagome bowing her head so he couldn't see her face.

"It's ok and I wont tell…but you have to keep your womanly things to yourself." Said Miroku with a glint in his dark blue eyes.

"You henti you know better than to talk that way to your little sister!"

Kagome said bonking him a goose ege on the top of the head.

"Yah I'm Goman! I just couldn't help it!" He whined holding his head full of black hair.

"Yah yah like you couldn't help that your hands just so happened to find there way to Sango's ass at that Christmas party four years ago." Said Kagome as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh that reminds me what's your age again?" Miroku asked mikley rubing the back of his head.

"Uh…ok but ya should know this stuff. Seventeen." Kagome said.

"Dame!" Miroku cursed under his breath.

"Why do you ask?" She looked at him with a brow rased.

"Nothing nothing at all." He lied…

------------------------------------------

So I hoped ya all liked it and the Christmas colors that are also Inuyasha and Kagome colors.

So if ya think ya know what Miroku is talking or thinking about then please guss in a review and rember to send to me in an E-mail a picture from a sene in one of my stories I would be so thankful.

I had wrighten this a few months ago but was to lazy to put it up or was it the time?

Oh well just read because Miroku is going to give Kagome a new name and a job on the ship if Inuyasha says it's ok so stay tuned for the nexed chapter!

-White Winged Angel 13


End file.
